


The Quiet World

by marry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry/pseuds/marry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In an effort to get people to look<br/>into each other’s eyes more,<br/>and also to appease the mutes,<br/>the government has decided<br/>to allot each person exactly one hundred<br/>and sixty-seven words, per day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm learning to write in english, SORRY FOR EVERYTHING BUT I LOVE THIS SHIP AND I WILL GO DOWN WITH IT.

“In an effort to get people to look  
into each other’s eyes more,  
and also to appease the mutes,  
the government has decided  
to allot each person exactly one hundred  
and sixty-seven words, per day.”  
The Quiet World - By Jeffrey McDaniel

Texting became everyone’s main way of communicating. They don’t waste words anymore; they save the precious sound for loved ones.  
For moments of happiness.  
Bucky is a strict guy. He wakes up and calls Darcy every day because the words are fresh, the number is full and he can say whatever he wants. But today the mission took all his time and it’s almost midnight on Darcy clocktime.  
She answers without saying anything. They listen to each other’s breathing pattern and he knows in his bones that she loves him. So he speaks.  
_\- I miss you._  
Her breath hitches and he closes his eyes to imagine her there with him.  
Darcy doesn’t like silence, if she isn’t with her earbuds on then the music is playing on the room. Sometimes when the silence is too much she sits with Tony and they both put the speakers so loud the windows shake. They are more alike than they think.  
_\- I love you._  
Her voice is like velvet and cuts his heart a million times. He’s in a mission in Brazil with Fitz and she is in Barcelona for a conference with Jane. She is only five hours ahead of him but in that moment he knows she wasted all her words and saved those three for him.  
Darcy is an open person, she still thanks the cashier and says good morning to people on the street. Still calls their name and answer the phone with hello, still sings out loud and surprise everyone by still being so her. For not conforming.  
She saved three words for him.  
He still has one hundred and sixty-four words for her.  
So he talks.  
\- I missed you so much. Yesterday Fitz forgot to sleep. We sang happy birthday to a girl in IHop. I don’t like fresh bananas. I like the beach. So blue. Want you here. Is Jane okay? How is Barcelona? Did you bought that shirt you wanted? Did you think about me a lot? I saw a three legged dog but Fitz wouldn’t let me keep it. His name was Runner. You would have liked him. I said good morning to a guy running. He smiled so big I understood why you do it. It’s okay, Darce. I miss you. I love you so much, doll you don’t even know. _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…_  
She is crying. He hears music softly playing on the background.  
He lays on the bed for a while longer, listening to her breathe.  
The clock hits twelve in Barcelona.  
She fills the silence.


End file.
